


За закрытой дверью всегда прячутся монстры, и именно поэтому ее так хочется открыть

by WTF KINTAMA 2021 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Драббло-мини-миди (высокий рейтинг) [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Drug Use, Explicit Language, M/M, RST, Rating: NC17, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/WTF%20KINTAMA%202021
Summary: Нельзя совмещать наручники, афродизиак, лав-отель, босса Йорозуи и не умеющего выражать теплые чувства заместителя командующего Шинсенгуми. «А я совмещу», — решил Окита Сого. Садистский пранк, вышедший из-под контроля. Наверное.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Драббло-мини-миди (высокий рейтинг) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114313
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Кладезь работ команды WTF KINTAMA 2021





	За закрытой дверью всегда прячутся монстры, и именно поэтому ее так хочется открыть

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: Где-то между аркой обмена телами и началом Тлентамы (т.е. в промежутке 477-501 главы)

— И нахера ты здесь, Гин-сан?

Можно бесконечно долго стоять под этой приторно-розовой неоновой вывеской, зазывающей влюбленные парочки погреться ночь в чужих объятиях. Можно продолжать мерзнуть и задавать себе вопросы, на которые нет ответа. А можно отнестись философски: раз ноги тебя сюда привели — значит, зачем-то оно тебе понадобилось.

Гинтоки вздохнул, кутаясь в синий шарф, и еще раз взглянул на письмо с печатью Шинсенгуми. Оно торжественно и официально гласило, что полиция Эдо благодарит Йорозую за все ее героические подвиги перед городом в этом году. И поэтому в преддверии Рождества подготовила Сакате-сану подарок. Его следовало забрать в отеле, перед которым топтался сейчас Гинтоки. Фраза в письме «ПОЛУЧЕНИЕ СТРОГО ЛИЧНО», написанная крупными буквами, выглядела почти как «приходи один и не вздумай звонить копам — мы сами копы, и сразу узнаем».

«Эй, почему это так похоже на ловушку, чтобы заманить меня сюда? Подарок? Это же явный развод. Давно ли эти бесполезные проедатели налогов занялись сетевым маркетингом? Они ведь что-то будут втюхивать мне? Они не знают, что я на мели? Или они хотят завербовать меня в свои ряды? Бывшего лидера Джои. Да ну, бред… К тому же очевидно, что я не буду подчиняться ни Горилле, ни тем более этому майонезному маньяку! Тогда… что?» — все эти вопросы Гинтоки проматывал в голове раз за разом по дороге сюда, но его воображение отказывалось родить хотя бы один правдоподобный вариант.

Ну и еще вопрос на засыпку. Что за подарок такой в ЛАВ-отеле? От Шинсенгуми. Муниципальная проститутка?

Подумав, что даже самая бюджетная живая женщина будет лучше правой руки в канун Рождества, Гинтоки пошел ко входу.

***

— Хиджиката-кун, Хиджиката-кун, тебе что, новогоднюю премию не выдали, и ты решил так подзаработать на подарки друзьям, которых у тебя нет?

Язвительный вопрос был еле слышен — так оглушающе громко пульсировала кровь в ушах. Хиджикате было тяжело сделать вдох, тяжело открыть глаза, тяжело слышать этот раздражающий голос. Но он узнал бы его везде — даже лежа в гробу под двумя метрами земли или за металлической заслонкой печи для кремации. Этот голос мертвого из могилы поднимет. А Хиджикате было так хреново, что он не сомневался, что жив.

— Завали, Йорозуя, — тихо выдохнул он в неудавшейся попытке открыть глаза. — Что за дерьмовый сон? Почему так жарко, черт…

— Ооо, — гулом разнеслось в голове. — И часто ли тебе такие сны снятся с моим участием?

Правда была в том, что кое-какие сны с его «участием» для Хиджикаты стали нормой, но он бы скорее отрезал себе язык, чем признался в этом. Даже во сне. Даже во сне внутри сна.

— Каким местом ты вообще попал в эту шалашовню, еще и в таком виде? Тебе на Рождество подарили очередной проклятый меч, который превратил тебя в жигало? До блевоты педантичный коп, лузер-отаку и мальчик по вызову — вам не тесно всем в одном теле? Вы там косбенд собираете? — не унимался голос. — Хоть бы что пооригинальнее придумал, а то такой порнухи в прокате навалом. Ну так что? Не хочешь объяснить мне, что все это значит?

Для сна это было слишком раздражающе. Но разлепить веки было для Хиджикаты невыполнимой задачей. Он потянулся рукой, чтобы потереть глаза, но услышал металлический лязг и почувствовал, как что-то холодное впивается в запястья. Сон тут же разлетелся в пыль: инстинкты завопили об опасности. Хиджиката хотел вскочить, но и это у него не получилось. Ощутив волну паники, он быстро вытер глаза о плечо, с трудом проморгался и, болезненно щурясь, огляделся. Первое, что он увидел, — раздраженный взгляд и кривая ухмылка босса Йорозуи. Тот стоял перед ним, скрестив руки на груди, посреди плохо освещенной, обитой пошлым красным бархатом комнаты. Его босая нога нервозно постукивала по полу. Сам Хиджиката лежал перед ним на гигантских размеров кровати. Рядом на тумбочке лежала гирлянда презервативов, блестящая гладкая баночка с неопознанным содержимым, салфетки и пачка каких-то таблеток. Набор предметов, не внушающий спокойствие.

Хиджиката судорожно дернул руками и взглянул вверх — его опасения подтвердились: он был прикован наручниками к толстым металлическим прутьям, служившим изголовьем кровати. Сглотнув мерзкий сухой ком, застрявший в горле, он медленно перевел глаза вниз. Все части тела на месте, и он одет — уже хорошо. Черное кимоно на себе он отлично помнил — так он вышел из казарм сегодня утром в свой единственный за месяц выходной. А вот огромный вульгарный красный бант, завязанный на поясе вместо привычного оби, был чем-то явно чужеродным и отвратительным. Бант отчетливо принадлежал этой паскудной комнате. И, тесно стягивавший тело, проклятый кусок атласной ленты делал и Хиджикату частью блядского интерьера.

Он отчаянно дернул руками в попытке вырваться. Еще раз. И еще. Цепи наручников лишь издевательски лязгали, а металлическая решетка даже не погнулась. Бесполезно — у него нет сил даже на то, чтобы нормализовать дыхание. В этом лихорадочном движении Хиджиката почувствовал, как ткань кимоно непривычно скользнула по ягодице, и понял, что нижнего белья на нем нет. Тело мигом бросило в жар еще сильнее. Безжалостная рука паники сдавила горло, не давая вдохнуть. Мысли роились в голове назойливой стаей мух, в ушах оглушающе громко стучало. Казалось, будто он застрял в горящем доме, только вот сбежать из него не удастся — пожар пожирал изнутри его собственное тело.

— Что все это значит? — прохрипел Хиджиката, бросив гневный взгляд на Гинтоки. — Какого ху…

— Издеваешься?! — резко прервал тот. — Это вообще-то был мой вопрос! Я пришел сюда за своим подарком! Вы обещали мне жрицу любви на рождественскую ночь! И что я получаю от родного государства?! — Гинтоки вскинул руку в сторону Хиджикаты. — Не такой подарок я просил у Санты! За что мне это, эй?! Я ведь был послушным мальчиком и хорошо кушал! А вы… вы настолько жадные, что даже на самую дешевую бабу раскошелиться не захотели! И за это я плачу налоги?

— Нифига ты не платишь налоги, — привычно парировал Хиджиката единственную понятую им фразу из всей безумной тирады и выдохнул: похоже, врагов поблизости нет. Только этот припадочный… Хотя из всех людей, кто мог бы оказаться рядом в такой ситуации, ЕГО бы Хиджиката выбрал в последнюю очередь. — И что за бред ты вообще несешь? Я ни черта не понял. Переведи на человеческий.

Гинтоки раздраженно вздохнул. Он прекрасно понимал, что Хиджиката скорее бы сдох, чем добровольно оказался здесь в таком виде. Но его бесило, что кто-то явно подстроил эту ситуацию. С какой целью? Кто и как мог узнать его постыдный секрет, если он даже себе в нем до конца не сознавался? Или это простое совпадение?

С этими мыслями Гинтоки вынул из-за пазухи кимоно листок бумаги и сунул Хиджикате под нос:

— Вот ЭТО я сегодня получил от вас по почте, — отчеканил он, едва сдерживая раздражение.

Хиджиката с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на буквах и пробежал глазами по тексту:  
— «За заслуги перед городом»… «в канун Рождества»… «подарок»… «мы потрудились над подготовкой»… «можете забрать по адресу… в номере»… ЧТО. ЭТО. ЗА. ХЕРНЯ. — он поднял уничтожающий взгляд на Гинтоки.

— Ты мне глазки не строй! — мрачно ухмыльнулся тот в ответ. — Разве это не ваша печать стоит вот тут?

— Какого черта… — Хиджиката сощурился, пытаясь найти мельчайшие детали, которые свидетельствовали бы о подделке, но тщетно. — К ней же есть доступ только у капитанов отрядов…

Оба медленно перевели взгляд друг на друга и прочитали ответ в глазах напротив.

— Бляяя, Окита-кун!  
— Бляяя, Сого! — сказали они одновременно. — Как я сразу не догадался. Этот мелкий садист сегодня же сделает сеппуку, — пообещал Хиджиката.

Гинтоки выдохнул. Если все затеял Окита, то это явно очередная его попытка извести своего начальника — просто сегодня этот садист для разнообразия вписал в сценарий другого садиста. Почему бы и не подыграть в таком случае?

— Один хрен я не уйду отсюда без подарка, положенного мне на законных основаниях, — потряс письмом Гинтоки и хищно ухмыльнулся.

Хиджиката нервно сглотнул, но живо взял себя в руки и растянул губы в злобной улыбке:

— Жаль тебя расстраивать, но без моей подписи или подписи Кондо-сана этой бумажкой ты только подтереться можешь.

— Ааа? — разочарованно протянул Гинтоки. Развернувшись, он швырнул скомканное письмо за плечо и моментально скрылся во мраке комнаты. — Ну тогда я пойду.

— Чт…

— Дурацкие копы, испортили мне праздник, — доносилось из темноты у выхода из номера. — Только время зря потратил. Мог бы уже сейчас есть набэ… или даже рождественский торт! Если бы у меня были на него деньги, — тихо пробормотал последнюю фразу Гинтоки, нарочито медленно протягивая пальцы к своим сапогам, «припаркованным» на гэнкане внутри комнаты.

— Эй, подожди! — крикнул ему вслед Хиджиката. — Наручники… — он замялся, не зная, как бы более достойно выразить свою просьбу, но ничего не придумал и демонстративно брякнул цепью о решетку кровати еще раз.

— А? — Гинтоки обернулся. — У меня нет ключей от них. Ты же офицер полиции, сам себя и освободи.

— Точно, в кармане! Мой пиджак… — Хиджиката приподнялся и осмотрел комнату в надежде увидеть свою форму, но спустя пару секунд вспомнил, что сегодня чертов выходной в честь чертового кануна чертового Рождества, и рухнул обратно на кровать. Даже такое простое действие, как напрячь пресс на несколько мгновений, высасывало из него все силы. — Йорозуя! Есть для тебя работа.

— Тебе не стыдно заставлять меня пахать в законный выходной?

— Нужно сбегать в штаб и взять там дубликат ключей от наручников, — игнорируя возмущения Гинтоки и очередную удушающую волну жара в своем теле, сказал Хиджиката. — Я заплачу тебе. Или куплю рождественский торт. Или подпишу то письмо. Или оторву голову Сого за то, что испортил тебе вечер… хотя я в любом случае это сделаю. В общем, выбирай, что хочешь, я сейчас добрый.

Гинтоки задумался. Хиджиката был действительно в безвыходном положении, а значит, с ним можно хорошенько поторговаться.

— Не думай, что тебе это дешево обойдется, заместитель командующего. Во-первых, с тебя большой рождественский торт. Еще… — Гинтоки сделал несколько шагов к кровати и вдруг замер, наткнувшись взглядом на живот Хиджикаты. Удивленно приподнял брови и медленно выдохнул. — Эй, а ты… — губы Гинтоки дрогнули в нервной ухмылке. — Похоже, действительно рад меня видеть?

— Чт… — Хиджиката медленно перевел взгляд вниз. Даже из-за объемного банта на поясе он увидел чуть ниже него заметный бугорок на своем кимоно. Слишком заметный. В отличие от брюк или эластичного белья, хлопковая ткань традиционной одежды почти не позволяла скрыть эрекцию.

Хиджиката спохватился, резко перевернулся на бок и подтянул ноги к груди, неумышленно оголяя колени. И тут же шумно втянул в легкие воздух — такая поза причиняла ощутимую боль, а жар усилился так, будто дьявольский замком Шинсенгуми заглянул в гости в ад. Черт, как он сразу не почувствовал такой мощный стояк… это ненормально.

— Уйди! — чувствуя, как нестерпимо горят уши и болезненно пульсирует сдавленный член, прохрипел Хиджиката, но тут же опомнился. — И возвращайся с ключами!

— Эй-эй, — хищно ухмыльнулся Гинтоки, моментально активируя режим садиста. — Ты так сильно любишь Гин-сана, что у тебя встает от одного взгляда на него, а?

— Размечтался! — сердце Хиджикаты колотилось, как бешеное, грозя разбить ребра в осколки. — Это… Сого!

— У тебя подпрыгивает на Окиту-куна? — продолжил подначивать Гинтоки с мерзкой улыбкой.

— Да черт! — злость отнимала много сил, а дыхание участилось еще сильнее. — Это наркотик. Он подмешал. Очевидно же. Придурок! — он кивнул в сторону прикроватной тумбочки. — Посмотри.

Гинтоки стало любопытно. Он взял со столика пачку с таблетками и прочитал этикетку. «Средство, стимулирующее половое влечение… принимать строго по одной таблетке… побочные эффекты…». В пачке не доставало двух пилюль.

Руки Гинтоки дрогнули. Для них обоих было бы проще, если бы это снова был пурген.

— Что там? — нетерпеливо выдохнул Хиджиката.

— Похоже, это стимулятор для… — Гинтоки неопределенно махнул рукой, — либидо. И, если ваш садист раньше никому не подмешивал эту дрянь, то тебе, похоже, дали двойную дозу… Может, врача вызвать? У тебя сердце выдержит?

— Врача? Сюда?! — Хиджиката резко приподнялся и тут же сбил дыхание, которое с таким трудом почти привел в норму. — Может, сразу на телевидение позвонишь?! Хочешь, чтоб завтра… хах… по всем каналам об этом рассказали? Хочешь опорочить Шинсенгуми?!

— Я?! — возмутился Гинтоки. — Это ты тут лежишь передо мной весь расхристанный со стояком! И это все, — он потряс раскупоренной пачкой таблеток, — устроил твой товарищ, напомню! Купил такое непотребство на государственную зарплату! А ваша Горилла сталкерит хостес! И кто тут опорочил Шинсенгуми, расскажи-ка?! — Гинтоки закончил тираду праведного гнева и уставился на Хиджикату. Крыть ему такое комбо было нечем, да и сил на это не было.

— Верно, — он устало положил голову на подушку. — Вернемся к сути. Ты собирался за ключами в штаб.

Гинтоки не привык видеть такое смирение на этом обычно суровом лице и сменил гнев на милость:

— Ты уверен? — он немного подумал. — Не думаешь, что адрес может быть не только у меня? Если сюда заявятся Джои, в твоем состоянии… — уголки губ Гинтоки нервно дрогнули. — Тебе повезет, если они просто убьют тебя.

— Все в порядке, — ответил Хиджиката. — Сого — больной ублюдок, конечно, но не предатель. Он не стал бы раскрывать меня врагам.

— Какая неоправданная вера после всех его попыток избавиться от тебя.

— Именно поэтому я и знаю — он не сдаст меня, — Хиджиката слабо улыбнулся, и сердце Гинтоки пропустило удар. Он прекрасно осознавал суть их отношений с Окитой — просто искал причину остаться, хоть и сам толком не понимал, на что рассчитывал.

— Но… — Гинтоки посмотрел на пачку таблеток еще раз. — Тут сказано, что при игнорировании физиологической реакции на средство побочные эффекты будут усиливаться. Напряжение в паху, слабость, жар, учащенное сердцебиение… — он взглянул на скованного Хиджикату поверх пачки. — Не забывай про двойную дозу. Меня долго не будет, а тебе даже передернуть никак. Если в новостях завтра расскажут, что дьявольский замком Шинсенгуми скончался в лав-отеле от дьявольского стояка, это будет так себе эпитафия на твоей могилке.

— Потерплю. Нашел неженку. И с чего это вдруг такая забота? — прищурил глаза Хиджиката.

— Ты обещал заплатить, — быстро ответил Гинтоки. — Может, по мне не скажешь, но к своим клиентам я всегда внимателен, знаешь ли.

— Раз обещал, значит заплачу. Когда принесешь мне ключи. Или что ты предлагаешь? — Хиджиката осклабился. — Может, хочешь подрочить дорогому клиенту?

В ответ на эту провокацию он ожидал гневных возгласов, оскорблений, взрыва обвинений в сторону «гнилой полиции». Чего он НЕ ожидал, так того, что Гинтоки моментально отзеркалит его хищную ухмылку и ответит быстрее, чем успеет подумать:

— За это — двойная плата.

И не отрывая взгляда от меняющегося в лице Хиджикаты, он в три широких шага — чтобы не дать себе и шанса передумать — подошел к кровати. Шарф полетел в одну сторону, зимняя накидка — в другую. Ремень и пояс были сброшены на пол, за ними следом упало белое в голубых узорах кимоно. Бокен был аккуратно приставлен к стене. Все это действо заняло считанные секунды.

— Я пошутил, придурок, — наблюдая за этими решительными движениями, Хиджиката безуспешно пытался унять дрожь в голосе и звучать безразлично. Получалось плохо. Капелька пота скользнула с его лба и медленно поползла по щеке.

— Заметь, не я это предложил, — продолжая скалиться, Гинтоки поставил колено на кровать. Черные штаны натянулись и туже обхватили бедро. — Теперь выбора нет — Йорозуя уже взялась за заказ. Доверься умелым ручкам Гин-сана, — и хвастливо продемонстрировав свою правую «лучшую подругу», он потянулся к Хиджикате. — Они знают, как дать тебе «разрядить обойму».

— Эй, ты серьезно?! Это не смешно, ублюдок!

Холодные пальцы коснулись голого разгоряченного колена и принялись нагло заползать под кимоно. Хиджиката вздрогнул и нанес отчаянный удар ногой, целясь в солнечное сплетение:

— Отъебись!

— Оп! — Гинтоки без труда перехватил пинок, поймав Хиджикату за щиколотку. — Если хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что ты действительно против — после того, как САМ предложил это — тебе стоит выражать свой протест более активно.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я дрался с тобой в таком состоянии, бесчестная ты сволочь?!

— Нет, — признался Гинтоки. — Но раз уж мы оказались в такой ситуации, я хочу посмотреть на твою дурацкую физиономию, когда ты будешь кончать, — он улыбнулся и подполз еще ближе. — Не то чтобы я ее не видел раньше.

— Что ты несешь? — прошипел Хиджиката, чувствуя головокружение от происходящего.

— Ну, как, — продолжил Гинтоки, дико ухмыляясь и не отпуская его ногу. — Помнишь, ту безумную историю с грузовиком и дохлой кошкой-берсерком? Так вот. Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что я в твоем теле за все то время ни разу не передернул?

Хиджикату пробил холодный пот.

Еще бы он не помнил.

Еще бы он не думал тогда об этом и не представлял это.

Еще бы он не делал то же самое. Каждый день в этом непривычном теле. Строгий утренний ритуал — между чисткой зубов и укладкой непослушных волос. Разумеется, только для того, чтобы соблюсти в себе мужчину. Строго в ванной, с надежно запертой дверью — чтобы соблюсти в себе самурая. Строго перед зеркалом — чтобы… хуй знает зачем.

Еще бы его глаза не выдали сейчас все эти мысли так отчетливо, будто он произнес их вслух.

— У тебя чертовски мягкая кожа, Хиджиката-кун, — издевательски протянул Гинтоки. — Мало того, что природа наградила тебя прямыми волосами, так еще и это. Бархатная, почти как у женщины. А так и не скажешь, с твоим-то колючим характером! И еще я обнаружил несколько очень чувствительных точек на твоем теле. Хочешь покажу?

— Кто бы говорил, — Хиджиката парировал раньше, чем успел обдумать свои слова. — В какой драке тебе кадык выбили, а? Кучерявая Белоснежка с девичьей ямочкой на шее и чувствительными ушами, — и тут же прикусил язык.

Гинтоки удивленно моргнул и расплылся в еще более кровожадной улыбке. Он заводился от одного взгляда Хиджикаты, от этого фонтана эмоций на обычно строгом равнодушном лице. И еще больше — от понимания, что тот тоже «экспериментировал», находясь в его теле. Вот это откровение!

Пользуясь замешательством Хиджикаты, Гинтоки отвел плененную им ногу в сторону, открывая взору волнительный вид. И замер, глядя на пульсирующий холм под кимоно. Судорожно сглотнул, не веря до конца, что так просто сейчас собирается переступить грань, спалив к чертям все мосты. Или лучше все свести в шутку, пока не поздно?

Хиджикате хотелось провалиться сквозь этот пропитанный засохшей спермой матрас, эту блядскую кровать — и так дальше, пока он не достигнет обратной стороны Земли. Едкое чувство стыда мучительно убивало его. Он не верил, что это происходит с ним, не верил своим глазам, ушам — всем ощущениям сразу. Но еще сильнее он не мог поверить в собственное яростное желание, чтобы Гинтоки коснулся его.

«Это все чертов стимулятор… делает из меня животное, — убеждал себя Хиджиката. — Заставляет меня мечтать о прикосновении другого мужчины… еще и этого раздражающего типа… Бред!»

— Знаешь, — тихо произнес Гинтоки, пока Хиджиката успешно проигрывал одновременно и своей гордости, и своему либидо. — Я передумал.

Хиджиката выдохнул, но не смог не заметить за волной облегчения острый болезненный укол разочарования.

— Ну раз так… — начал отвечать он, вымученно улыбаясь.

— Мне не нужен рождественский торт, — перебил его Гинтоки с серьезным лицом и медленно потянул вверх тесьму огромного красного банта. — Я хочу другую награду, — он легко подхватил Хиджикату под бедра, чуть приподнял и развязал пояс целиком. Края кимоно распахнулись в стороны, полностью обнажая изнемогающее от жара тело.

Время в комнате замерло. Посторонние звуки для Хиджикаты исчезли — только в ушах продолжала бешено колотиться кровь. Он забыл, как говорить, как шевелиться, как дышать. Казалось, целую вечность Гинтоки просто наблюдал, не моргая, не выражая ни единой эмоции на лице. Хиджиката физически ощущал этот взгляд, как будто по его телу провели обжигающе горячей властной рукой — от паха вверх, до самого лица. Глядя ему прямо в глаза, Гинтоки, как в замедленной съемке, поднял руку и невесомо коснулся пальцами выпирающего ребра.

Хиджиката ощутил это как удар током. Издевательское время всполошилось и побежало очень быстро, будто наверстывая упущенное. Он как мог следил за рукой Гинтоки, которая скользнула на живот, на талию, затем коснулась бедра. Но он так и пропустил момент, когда проклятая ладонь оказалась у него между ног, обхватила член и мощно провела всего несколько раз по всей длине — вниз, вверх, снова вниз… И тело Хиджикаты — эта предательская пошлая оболочка — повело себя совершенно по-шлюшьи. Оно запрокинуло голову, оно по-кошачьи прогнулось в спине, оно высвободило из легких воздух с глухим, еле сдерживаемым стоном. Казалось, что все мышцы разом пронзила болезненно сладкая судорога.

— Хах… — Хиджиката обессиленно упал обратно на простыни, ощущая последствия взрыва внутри себя. — Ебт… Какого… — сквозь зубы начал он, но увидел выражение лица Гинтоки и замолчал. От привычного взгляда дохлой рыбы не осталось и следа. Это были глаза наркомана, получившего дозу: распахнутые, с расширенными зрачками, не моргая смотрящие на Хиджикату. Плотно сжатые губы Гинтоки слегка разомкнулись и с шумом выпустили накопившийся воздух. Его сознание на репите прокручивало только что увиденную картину.

Видел ли он раньше лицо Хиджикаты во время оргазма? Видел ли он, как соблазнительно приоткрываются эти губы и высвобождают сдавленный, полный острого наслаждения стон? Видел ли, как содрогается это стройное тело, как под упругой кожей живота напрягаются мышцы, как венка пульсирует на шее? ДА НИХРЕНА. ОН РАНЬШЕ. НЕ ВИДЕЛ.

— Эй… Что… Ты так… — тишина для Хиджикаты была невыносима, она оглушала его, больно била в барабанные перепонки, и он старался заполнить ее хотя бы бессвязными междометиями, пока не придумает, что сказать. — Ты доволен? — тут он вспомнил то, что было важно для него когда-то давно, кажется, в прошлой жизни. — Теперь иди за ключами, а то…

— У тебя еще стоит, — произнес Гинтоки, взглянув вниз. Его язык быстро скользнул по пересохшим губам. Хиджиката дернулся всем телом от этого низкого голоса, пошловатой мимики — и от осознания его правоты. Убойная доза проклятого стимулятора не позволяла расслабиться даже после разрядки.

— И что с того! — напустил на себя немного привычного гонора Хиджиката. Сейчас любая обыденная вещь будет спасением в этой нереалистичной, пугающей до жути ситуации. — Мне теперь тебя каждый раз звать, когда у меня встанет? — собственная речь придавала Хиджикате уверенности. — Ты уж извини, но я лучше женщину себе найду на такой случай. Это будет куда лучше твоей потной ладошки.

Его едкие, как кислота, слова растворяли ткань этой ужасающей реальности, где он стонет, как сучка, в руках босса Йорозуи, а тот смотрит на него с таким диким, ничем не прикрытым вожделением. Хиджиката видел, что у него получается — от завершающей фразы Гинтоки крупно вздрогнул и оскорбленно уставился на него.

— Вооот как! Какие сильные слова для химически разбалансированного копа, который только минуту назад кончил от легкого движения этой самой «потной ладошки», — голос Гинтоки сочился злобой. — И попробуй соврать, что тебе это не понравилось, — он нехорошо улыбнулся и бесцеремонно вытер испачканную спермой руку об одеяло. — Да я бы в жизни не подумал, что ты ТАК кончаешь!

— Кретин! Обычно я не… — начал Хиджиката, но понял, что этой фразой сам загонит себя в угол. — Эм… — он судорожно глотнул воздух и возмущенно отвернулся. Но было поздно.

— Чтооо, обычно не так? — сладко протянул Гинтоки, довольно улыбаясь. — Какое милое признание с твоей стороны, Хиджиката-кун! Расскажи-ка мне, как ты обычно дрочишь? Как выглядишь, когда кончаешь? Обычно у тебя покерфейс? Или, может, хмуришься, как всегда? Давай, чего теперь греха таить! — его рука легко коснулась члена Хиджикаты и игриво, самыми кончиками пальцев начала скользить по нежной напряженной коже. Тот дернулся и попытался ускользнуть от раздражающих прикосновений, но было очевидно, что сопротивление бесполезно. Ему оставалось лишь гордо отвернуться и вытерпеть эту дразнящую пытку.

Гинтоки пиздец как тащился от происходящего.

Когда он мастурбировал, будучи запертым в теле Хиджикаты, он часто пытался представить, как тот выглядит в момент оргазма. Как он ведет себя во время секса? Какие позы предпочитает? Любит ли он долгие прелюдии или сразу переходит к делу? Сколько раз Гинтоки кончал, фантазируя обо всем этом и глядя в зеркале на чужое лицо! Но его воображение даже близко не было к тому, что он сейчас увидел. Его собственный член был тверд, как камень — будто вторая таблетка выпала на его долю.

— Ну так чтооо? — низким от возбуждения голосом протянул он. — Говоришь, обычно все не так, и только в руках Гин-сана ты выгибаешься и стонешь, как шлюха, а?

— Пошел нахуй, — прошипел сквозь зубы Хиджиката, гневно взглянув на своего мучителя, и снова отвернулся. Капельки пота вспорхнули с вороной челки.

Гинтоки мысленно дал подзатыльник своему внутреннему садисту. Бросаться пошлыми оскорблениями, когда Хиджиката настолько уязвим, пожалуй, не стоило. Таким этого гордого упрямца сейчас не проймешь и не заведешь — а тогда какой в этом смысл?

Пальцы Гинтоки продолжали издевательски легко блуждать по члену Хиджикаты. Но тот не издал ни звука, ни громкого выдоха, не выдал себя лицом — опустил веки, погрузился в дзен, успокоил дыхание, насколько смог. Только согнутые в коленях ноги слегка дрожали.

Гинтоки вздохнул. Ну что за молчаливый бунт? Разве он этого так страстно желал? Играть с Хиджикатой весело — выводить из себя, смущать, провоцировать на эмоции. Но не загонять в этот непроницаемый кокон. Гинтоки отчетливо понимал, что его продолжат игнорировать, даже если он применит всю свою садистскую изобретательность. Хиджиката явно решил вообще не реагировать и не доставлять ему удовольствия наблюдать за своими эмоциями — уж чего, а своенравия ему было не занимать.

Значит, пора менять тактику.

— Эй, — подушечкой большого пальца Гинтоки провел по щеке Хиджикаты, обращая на себя его внимание. Тот на миг встрепенулся от этого внезапного ласкового движения, но глаза не открыл. — Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел, — упругие пружины постели подскочили вверх, когда Гинтоки ступил на пол.

В тихом полумраке комнаты Хиджиката услышал звук медленно расстегиваемой молнии и осторожно поднял взгляд. Гинтоки стоял рядом с кроватью и стягивал с себя черную рубашку. Ткань скользнула по предплечьям и упала на пол. Щелкнула застежка ремня. У Гинтоки было спокойное, почти умиротворенное выражение лица — не безразличное, как обычно, а скорее внимательное, изучающее. Он смотрел Хиджикате в глаза, а тот завороженно следил за его руками, как ребенок за искусными пальцами фокусника на детском празднике. Пока его взгляд не наткнулся на препятствие: обтягивающие штаны Гинтоки откровенно оттопыривались во вполне определенном месте. Хиджиката сглотнул и почувствовал, как внизу живота болезненно сворачивается тугой узел, а жар становится невыносимым. Но молча продолжил наблюдать, желая впитать глазами каждое мгновение.

Издевательски медленно зашуршала ширинка, выпуская на свободу напряженную выпуклость под трусами. Не отрывая взгляда от лица Хиджикаты, Гинтоки запустил большой палец под резинку, чуть оттянул ее, провел внизу живота от одной подвздошной косточки до другой, замер на секунду и спустил брюки вместе с бельем. Резинка трусов задела головку, и член освободился, слегка шлепнув о живот. Гинтоки переступил через свою одежду и сделал шаг к постели.

Хиджиката оцепенел. Он давно привык видеть вокруг себя полуобнаженные или совсем голые мужские тела. На тренировках, в душевой, даже на буйных корпоративах. И, конечно, он видел много парней идеально сложенных — широкоплечих, стройных, с длинными ногами и упругими задницами. Не то чтобы он засматривался, но между делом внимание обращал. Так почему обнаженный Гинтоки оставался для него непривычным зрелищем? Что-то было в нем особенное, как в античной статуе, отчего им хотелось долго любоваться. И дело было не только в алебастровой коже, не в округлой линии плеч, не в выпирающих ключицах и не в аккуратных кубиках пресса — то, что Гинтоки был чертовски красив, Хиджиката не отрицал. Причина также скрывалась не в том, что это тело было во многом похоже на его собственное. И даже не в том, какая чудовищная сила в нем таилась. Было в Гинтоки что-то еще, ускользающее от понимания, но манящее и соблазнительное.

Его хотелось касаться. До дрожи.

Хиджиката проклинал чертовы наручники, которые не дают ему сделать это прямо сейчас. Он чувствовал, что скоро взорвется от переполнявшего его желания, и решил прибегнуть к проверенному приему — разрушить словами эту густую атмосферу похоти, наполнившую всю комнату, его тело и даже сознание.

— Что это был за импровизированный стриптиз? — Хиджиката сам удивился, что его голос сейчас спокоен, но звучит очень глухо, как будто из-под прикрывающей рот ладони. — Ты бы хоть музыку включил, придурок.

— Я просто захотел сделать эту игру более честной, — спокойно ответил Гинтоки, проигнорировав колючую фразу. Подошел к столику, поднял с него каждый предмет и по очереди швырнул на кровать рядом с Хиджикатой. Тот обратил внимание на гладкую баночку, содержимое которой оставалось до тех пор загадкой. Теперь он увидел этикетку. Лубрикант. Это лубрикант. Презервативы, салфетки и лубрикант. Черт. Черт.

Липкий ужас пробежал по позвоночнику Хиджикаты, когда паззл вероятного ближайшего будущего сложился в его голове. Он не задумывался об этом ранее, но сейчас отчетливо осознал возможный исход. Этот ублюдок действительно способен с ним сделать такое? Он ХОЧЕТ с ним это сделать? Он СОБИРАЕТСЯ это сделать? Он спятил?!

— Эй, — негромко позвал Гинтоки, залезая на кровать. Хиджиката не успел справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями до того, как отреагировал на зов, и его взгляд секунду был остекленевшим от ужаса. Это заставило Гинтоки замереть, опираясь руками и одним коленом на смятую простынь.

Когда первый шок прошел, глаза Хиджикаты сверкнули отчаянной яростью зверя, попавшего в капкан, но готового вгрызться в горло охотнику и подохнуть вместе с ним, лишь бы не стать добычей.

— Пока твоя шутка не зашла слишком далеко, хочу тебе напомнить, — голос Хиджикаты звучал тихо и спокойно, но пламя преисподней плясало в его взгляде. — Рано или поздно я выйду из этой комнаты. И буду ходить с тобой по одним улицам. Если ты сейчас не остановишься, то остаток жизни тебе лучше постоянно оглядываться. Потому что все время, отпущенное мне до смерти, я буду пытаться уничтожить тебя. Клянусь тебе. Я превращу твое существование в настоящий ад. И как только ты хоть на минуту забудешь обо мне и ослабишь бдительность — я убью тебя.

Гинтоки спокойно выслушал угрозу, поразмыслил пару секунд, смотря Хиджикате в глаза — и продолжил движение в его сторону. Тот напрягся всем телом и не удержался от того, чтобы рефлекторно не отпрянуть от надвигающейся опасности — ухватил руками цепи наручников и подтянулся выше, скользя пятками по шелковой простыне. Распахнутое кимоно соскользнуло с плеч Хиджикаты в изгиб локтей — последние прикрытые части его тела.

Он несколько раз резко дернул руками, в кровь раздирая кожу на запястьях. Бессмысленно. И проблема была даже не в том, что из-за наркотика у него не хватало сил выломать эти чертовы стальные прутья. На Хиджикату сейчас воздействовала отрава куда серьезнее, давно пропитавшая насквозь не только его тело, но и душу. Он неотрывно смотрел на Гинтоки, будто привязанный ядовитым взглядом красных глаз, и сам до конца не понимал, зачем на самом деле хотел вырваться — чтобы броситься прочь, пока не поздно, или — наоборот — навстречу, прижать к себе до хрипа. Боль в горящих запястьях — последнее, что соединяло его с реальностью, помогало сохранить рассудок. И Хиджиката дернул руками еще раз, оставляя больше багровеющих ссадин.

Гинтоки смотрел на это ненужное самоистязание, и обида царапала ему горло. Он что, так и не заслужил доверия Хиджикаты после всего, через что они вместе прошли? За какого же подонка тот его принимает, раз так яростно вырывается? Гинтоки действительно до дрожи в коленях ХОТЕЛ это сделать, но уж точно не через принуждение. И ему не требовались ни угрозы, ни показательное сопротивление — достаточно было одного ошарашенного взгляда, чтобы принять отказ и придумать, как удовлетворить обоих без посягательства на чью-то честь.

— Ну что вы, господин клиент, — елейным голосом протянул Гинтоки. — Я хочу хорошо выполнить свою работу. И разве вы откажете такому добросовестному мастеру в небольшой «премии»?

— Небольшая «премия» — это стаканчик парфе дополнительно к рождественскому торту, но никак не моя задница, — губы Хиджикаты слегка дрогнули, когда он произнес это вслух. — Ты меня слышал. И я серьезно. Сделаешь что-то подобное — и я убью тебя.

Гинтоки слышал. Даже немного верил — и от этого кололо в груди. Однако это была слишком ничтожная боль, чтобы заглушить одурманивающую похоть. Он подползал к Хиджикате медленно, как хищник, почуявший добычу. И чем ближе он был, тем сильнее чувствовал жар, который исходил от этого возбужденного тела.

Черт. Как же это сводило с ума.

Гинтоки провел языком по сухим губам, раздвинул шире колени Хиджикаты и проскользнул между ними, проводя руками по разгоряченным бедрам. От прикосновений к его коже, член Гинтоки напрягался еще сильнее и нетерпеливо пульсировал, все настойчивее и болезненнее требовал внимания к себе.

— Неа, кажется, я тебя не расслышал, — Гинтоки оперся одной рукой о подушку рядом с головой Хиджикаты и навис над ним. Тот по-прежнему смотрел в упор, почти не моргая, с непередаваемым коктейлем эмоций во взгляде. Расслабил скованные руки, весь обмяк, опьяненный этим голосом, который так и сочился сексом. — Наверное, у меня проблемы со слухом, — Гинтоки опустился чуть ниже и обхватил второй рукой оба члена.

Хиджиката вздрогнул от неожиданности, с силой зажмурил глаза. Задыхаясь от ощущений, рефлекторно толкнулся ягодицами навстречу. Ему понадобилось огромное усилие, чтобы не застонать в голос.

— Ммм, — весь звук, который он себе позволил, прикусывая губу и дрожа от возбуждения под Гинтоки. А тот сходил с ума от прикосновения к чужой горячей напряженной плоти, от откровенного тела под собой, от лица, которое еще пыталось оставаться нечестным, от своего ритмичного умелого движения рукой.

— Мне показалось, — тяжело переводя дыхание, произнес Гинтоки. — Ты сказал, что любишь меня… я так рад, — он снова облизнул губы и почувствовал, что уже близок к разрядке. Приник к пылающему уху Хиджикаты и произнес. — Гин-сан тоже любит тебя.

Он никак не ожидал, что реакция на его милое издевательство будет настолько бурной. Хиджиката со всей силы сжал зубы, будто пытался задушить в себе крик. Резко дернулся, как от боли, громко звякнув наручниками, и кончил на живот. Гинтоки выплеснулся туда же пару секунд спустя, доводя дело до финала.

Двойное тяжелое дыхание наполняло тишину комнаты. Оба не шевелились, застыли в тех позах, в которых их настиг оргазм. Гинтоки посмотрел на сперму на своей ладони, как на улику с места преступления, затем вниз — на Хиджикату: на вздымающуюся грудь, на напряженный при каждом глотке воздуха рельефный живот. Скользнул взглядом выше и провел целую минуту, наблюдая за тем, как меняется выражение лица Хиджикаты: как расслабляется складочка между бровей, как приоткрываются с силой зажмуренные веки, как во взгляде начинает медленно читаться осознание того, что сейчас произошло.

— Хиджиката, — наконец, сказал Гинтоки, и от звука его голоса тело под ним вздрогнуло. — Ты кончил, когда я…

— Это совпадение, — Хиджиката не смотрел на него, взгляд был сфокусирован на чем-то невидимом на потолке, будто под гипнозом. Только вот глаза были распахнуты так, словно постигали в этот момент всю суть мироздания.

— Ты… когда я сказал тебе… — Гинтоки перевел взгляд на свою руку, которая начинала становится неприятно липкой и холодной.

— А Я СКАЗАЛ ТЕБЕ, ЭТО СОВПАДЕНИЕ! — внезапно взорвался криком Хиджиката и дернул руками, будто хотел атаковать. Цепи наручников звонко лязгнули, и металл решетки загудел от вибрации удара. — ОГЛОХ?! УБЛЮДОК, ЧТОБ ТЕБЯ! — сил на долгую ругань не было, и он повалился обратно на подушку, натужно втягивая в легкие воздух и скрывая пылающее лицо в изгибе плеча.

Гинтоки застыл.

Потом вспомнил, что надо дышать.

Он и подумать не мог. Дурацкая шутка Окиты вскрыла, словно мечом, душу Хиджикаты и вытащила наружу опухоль, которая, никому не ведомая, съедала его черт знает сколько времени. Она так и продолжила бы томиться взаперти и мучить его, пока не была бы задушена и похоронена среди всего остального невысказанного.

У Гинтоки кружилась голова. Он никогда — даже в самых дерзких фантазиях — не рассчитывал на такой исход.

Черт возьми, как так. Как он раньше не понял.

— Хиджиката, — Гинтоки вытащил из пачки пару салфеток и вытер измазанную руку. Его голос звучал умиротворенно. — Сделай одолжение. Только в этот раз — отъебись от себя.

— Аа? — возмущенно вскинулся Хиджиката, намереваясь высказать в ответ колкость, которая первой придет на ум. Но наткнулся взглядом на серьезное выражение лица Гинтоки и удивленно замер.

Их глаза сказали друг другу всю суть.

Слова — лишь финальный аккорд.

— Ты снова и снова каленым железом выжигаешь в себе любые слабости, — продолжил Гинтоки. — Как будто ты свой самый худший враг. Но я тебя расстрою. Сейчас твоя слабость не в наручниках, которые не дают сбежать. И не в наркотике, отравляющем твою волю. Сейчас твоя слабость — я. — Гинтоки выхватил еще несколько салфеток и аккуратно протер живот Хиджикаты, уничтожая следы их порока. — Ты можешь продолжать говорить, что убьешь меня. И я тебе даже поверю. Но не сомневайся, я сделаю все, чтобы у тебя не получилось выжечь меня отсюда, — Гинтоки скомкал салфетки в руках и швырнул этот грязный клубок в грудь Хиджикаты, наблюдая, как в его глазах в тот момент распахивается параллельный мир. — Я не тот, кого тебе удастся победить так просто, придурок.

Комок салфеток упругим мячиком отскочил от тела и, скатившись по кровати, упал на пол.

— Ты… — выдохнул Хиджиката, спустя вечность, затем вдруг иронично усмехнулся и, глядя исподлобья, констатировал. — Идиот. Это самая безвкусная и смущающая речь из всех, что я от тебя слышал. Даже не думай, что она что-то изменит. Ты все также меня бесишь, кучерявый кретин.

Губы Гинтоки расплылись в довольной улыбке, обнажая клыки.

— Взаимно, — парировал он, ощущая, как в груди разливается тепло. — А вот, кстати, Хиджиката-младший явно требует третий раунд, — грязненько улыбаясь и опошляя момент, продолжил он и красноречиво перевел взгляд вниз.

— Обойдется он, — неуверенно ответил Хиджиката-старший.

— Вы как всегда строги, заместитель командующего, — издевательски протянул Гинтоки, лениво прикрывая один глаз и шаловливо проводя кончиками пальцев по ноге Хиджикаты — от колена вниз к узкой щиколотке. — А вот оба Гин-сана за. Так что прости, но один против трех.

— Да сколько можно? Хватит. — Хиджиката нервно дернул руками. — Запястья болят.

— Ооо, — протянул Гинтоки. Его пальцы продолжали легкими щекочущими движениями гулять по прикованному к кровати телу. — Вспомни, сколько раз я оказывался в этих «браслетах» по твоей вине.

— Идиот, не сваливай ответственность за свои противозаконные действия на других, — ответил Хиджиката и подтянул пятки к ягодицам, принимая более закрытую позу. Однако любые попытки игнорировать дразнящие прикосновения этих неуемных пальцев были напрасны. — Освободи меня уже, если не хочешь отпраздновать Рождество в этой дыре.

— А если хочу? — шире улыбнулся Гинтоки. — Напомни-ка, на кой черт мне тебя освобождать? Когда мне еще в руки попадется такой милый и покорный Хиджиката-кун, мм? Может, мне не стоит вообще тебя отпускать сегодня? Пока у меня больше причин оставить тебя здесь. Приду сюда завтра, принесу рождественский торт, покормлю тебя с ложечки, поцелую в лобик… — Хиджиката даже не заметил, как тот удобно устроился рядом с ним, доверчиво положив голову на его колено. Шея Гинтоки изящно изогнулась, белые кудри щекотали кожу. Но глаза явно говорили о том, что ему нравится чувствовать себя хозяином положения, что его откровенно забавляет эта вседозволенность, а руки… блядские руки все продолжали выводить узоры по телу Хиджикаты, которое сейчас представляло собой сплошную эрогенную зону.

«Эй, чем же я так нагрешил в прошлой жизни, что меня постоянно окружают садисты? Которые еще и так любят применять на мне свои навыки?» — подумал Хиджиката, чувствуя, как закипает. Но он уже на опыте знал, что садистов только провоцирует демонстрация гнева или волнения. Оружие было ему давно известно — невозмутимость. И, если располагает ситуация, — попытка ввести в замешательство в ответ.

— Йорозуя, — тихо, но уверенно позвал Хиджиката. — В следующий раз я тоже хочу касаться тебя. Поэтому от наручников надо избавиться, — он произнес это и почувствовал, как у него вспыхнули щеки: «провокация» была абсолютной правдой, и он в полной мере понял это, только обличив ее в слова. Хиджикате потребовались все мыслимые и немыслимые усилия, чтобы сохранить спокойное лицо.

Дразнящие движения оборвались, улыбка слетела с лица Гинтоки. Он посмотрел на Хиджикату внимательно, пытаясь понять, обманывает ли он. Затем поднялся с постели и стал собирать свою одежду с пола:

— Я возьму такси в обе стороны, — деловито сказал Гинтоки. — Твои ребята же мне заплатят за него?

— Я все тебе компенсирую, — ответил Хиджиката, внутренне ликуя. — Только ключи проси лично у Кондо-сана. Скажи, что это очередной прикол Сого. Не позорь меня перед подчиненными.

— Думаешь, я тупой? Коне…

Громкий звонкий звук раздался у самой двери комнаты — будто кто-то бросил монетку в пустой фонтан. Через секунду щелкнул замок в соседнем номере. Задержав дыхание на мгновение и мельком бросив взгляд на Хиджикату, Гинтоки положил свои вещи, и в чем был — то есть ни в чем — пошел к двери. На каменном полу гэнкана рядом со своими сапогами он обнаружил ключ. Слишком миниатюрный для комнатного замка.  
Не веря своим глазам, он поднял находку и вернулся к кровати.

— Это же… — во взгляде Хиджикаты отчетливо читалось, что он получил свой лучший подарок на Рождество. — Какого…

Гинтоки вставил ключ в замок наручников, и тот послушно отворился. Хиджиката сел на кровати, накинул кимоно на плечи и потер измученные запястья.

— С амнистией, — поздравил Гинтоки. — Такси отменяется, полагаю? Чем займем…

— Я скоро вернусь, — голос Хиджикаты звучал чудовищно низко и дрожал от гнева. — Мне только надо кое-кого убить, — его глаза яростно блеснули, и он на четвереньках, чуть пошатываясь, устремился к краю огромной кровати в сторону двери.

— Стой, стой, стой, стой, — Гинтоки ухватил Хиджикату за ворот кимоно и не слишком аккуратно швырнул обратно на простыни, ударив головой о металлическую решетку.

— Чертов… — прошипел Хиджиката, потирая затылок. — Что за привычка у тебя дурная постоянно ловить меня за шиворот, как кота?!

— А у тебя что за привычка лезть лапами на горящую плиту? — сурово спросил Гинтоки, обошел кровать и перегородил дорогу к выходу. — Куда собрался в таком виде?

— Я убью этого пиздюка, — выплюнул фразу Хиджиката и вновь начал прерванное движение к двери. Его лицо постепенно покрывалось красными пятнами, а голос глухо дрожал, как просящий крови меч перед сражением. — Мелкий садист… он сейчас там, в соседнем номере. Он подбросил ключ через замочную скважину!

Гинтоки невозмутимо уперся коленом в матрас и не дал Хиджикате покинуть кровать, перехватив руками его запястья и становясь для него вторыми за день — уже живыми — наручниками.

— Он все слышал… — глаза Хиджикаты пылали дьявольским огнем, он, как безумный, смотрел в сторону двери, не обращая внимания на удерживающего его Гинтоки. — Он знает, что здесь произошло… Он подслушивал все это время… Он перешел все границы, маленький испорченный извращенец!

— Ну и чем ты собрался его убивать? — спокойно спросил Гинтоки, рассчитывая, что его бесстрастный тон и логичные вопросы заставят Хиджикату отказаться от этой бездумной затеи. — У тебя из оружия только хер на перевес. Ни меча, ни силы привычной нет, так себе ты убийца сейчас.

— И ЧТО ТЫ ПРЕДЛАГАЕШЬ?! СМИРИТЬСЯ С ЭТИМ?! — волна гнева Хиджикаты, не достигнув цели, хлынула на Гинтоки.

— Именно. Ты успокоишься и поймешь, что это единственный выход, — ответил тот, с силой удерживая запястья Хиджикаты, которые он отчаянно пытался вывернуть из цепкого замка рук. — Забей на него сейчас. Выдохни. В любом случае я никуда тебя не отпущу в таком состоянии.

Хиджикату продолжало трясти от гнева и стыда. Он прокручивал в голове все, что было произнесено, выкрикнуто, прошептано в этой чертовой комнате. Каждый звук, каждое слово, каждый стон были теперь очередной каплей масла в пожаре его ярости.

— Хиджиката, — Гинтоки серьезно заглянул ему в глаза, понимая, что тот не собирается успокаиваться. — Посмотри на меня.

Не разрывая зрительного контакта и не ослабляя хватку, он притянул к губам правое запястье Хиджикаты и начал покрывать ссадины на коже невесомыми поцелуями. Тот дернулся, как от пореза, и сбавил силу атаки, продолжая сопротивляться больше по инерции. Губы и глаза Гинтоки действовали на него как мощные транквилизаторы.

— Пожалуй… убью его позже, — четко и громко сообщил Хиджиката последнюю фразу комнате, уверенный, что эта сплетница передаст информацию за стену.

Гинтоки улыбнулся, отпустил его руку и начал ласкать губами второе запястье:

— Ты кажется, сказал, что хочешь касаться меня? Я к вашим услугам, господин клиент.

Хиджиката нервно сглотнул. Его рука нерешительно застыла в нескольких сантиметрах от тела Гинтоки. Тот по-прежнему стоял обнаженный, уперев одно колено в матрас. Его грудь еле заметно вздымалась от спокойного дыхания, мышцы были расслаблены, как у спящего зверя. Глаза выжидающе смотрели на Хиджикату из-под легкого прищура, а губы продолжали медленно осыпать невесомыми поцелуями его запястье, как снег улицы Эдо в зимний безветренный день.

Рука Хиджикаты потянулась к шее Гинтоки: подушечкой большого пальца он очертил окружность яремной впадинки и пробежал по натянутой от поворота головы мышце. Палец задел бугорок белого горизонтального шрама — кто-то когда-то планировал снести Гинтоки голову. Указательным пальцем Хиджиката провел по острому выступу левой ключицы, не спеша, до основания плеча. Это место было просто истерзано сражениями — вертикальные рубящие атаки мечом сюда приходились чаще всего, и ранения заживали одно поверх другого. Несколько грубых белых полос внахлест были воспоминаниями обо всем том, что Гинтоки когда-то пытался защитить. Хиджиката помнил, что одну из них прочертила его рука. Он провел пальцем по тонкому шраму снизу вверх, повторяя траекторию своего меча. Пожалуй, это был единственный раз, когда проигрыш в битве его вполне устроил.

Рука скользнула обратно к шее. Всей ладонью Хиджиката закопался в серебряные кудри на затылке, провел ногтями по коже головы, заставляя Гинтоки довольно прищуриться. У него были повадки свободолюбивого дворового кота, который ворует данго со столиков и сидит на коленях у ласковых женщин. Если бы он умел, то наверняка замурчал бы. Хиджиката вспомнил свое «открытие» на этом теле: нежно коснулся уха, осторожно теребя мизинцем мочку и невесомо гуляя большим пальцем по лабиринту спиралей внутри чувствительной раковины. Гинтоки чуть заметно дернул плечом и вместо очередного невинного поцелуя провел алым языком по внутренней стороне запястья Хиджикаты, продолжая смотреть тому в глаза. Но взгляд стал другим, более томным, немного предостерегающим.

Хиджиката довольно улыбнулся, наслаждаясь этой игрой с огнем, и продолжил свое путешествие по телу Гинтоки — теперь вниз. Вся ладонь прильнула к груди, ощущая отзвук сердцебиения, провела по мышцам, чувствуя шершавые следы многочисленных сражений. Шрамов было какое-то сумасшедшее количество, казалось, больше, чем может пережить простой смертный, но на бледной коже они были едва видны. Хиджиката пропустил между пальцев розовый выступ соска и почувствовал под рукой легкую дрожь. Увлекся, сделал так еще раз. И еще. В ответ Гинтоки начал покрывать поцелуями ладонь плененной руки, слегка прикусывая нежную кожу. Его глаза продолжали наблюдать за тем, как пальцы Хиджикаты скользнули во впадинку солнечного сплетения, игриво проскочили по ребрам, аккуратно очертили кубики пресса.

И замерли у нижней точки.

Хиджиката никогда раньше не трогал член другого парня. Как-то не случилось, слава богу. И хотя именно этот член он когда-то очень даже «трогал» — в тот момент эти прикосновения ощущал он сам, а не кто-то другой. Так что происходящее было в новинку. Глаза Гинтоки продолжали наблюдать за ним, и это чертовски смущало. И в то же время — заводило их обоих. Хиджиката сделал вдох и дотронулся до нежной кожи у основания (почувствовал, как Гинтоки вздрогнул от этого легкого касания), отпрянул на мгновение. Затем провел подушечкой среднего пальца по всей длине твердеющей плоти, обвел головку, наблюдая за выражением лица Гинтоки. Тот как будто не реагировал, но его грудь стала вздыматься чуть выше, а ладонь, которую он прижимал к своим губам, сильнее обжигало жаром дыхания. Удовлетворенный результатом своих нехитрых действий, Хиджиката коснулся головки всеми пальцами, скользнул ими вниз и нежно провел до основания. Повторил еще раз и еще раз, с каждым движением обхватывая член крепче.

Но не успел бы досчитать и до десяти.

Гинтоки дернул на себя руку Хиджикаты, заставляя того упасть в свои объятия, обхватил желанное тело — и повалил их обоих на кровать. Теряя равновесие от этой внезапной атаки, Хиджиката инстинктивно протянул руку вперед, но ухватил лишь пустоту и полетел вниз спиной. От неожиданного удара из легких выбило воздух. Он не мог нормально вдохнуть из-за тяжести чужого тела, крепко прижавшего его к постели.

— Йорозуя, — голос прозвучал почти жалобно. — Ты меня задушишь…

— Прости, — низкий шепот прямо в ухо, от которого по всему телу пробежала волна мурашек. Гинтоки приподнялся на локте, и Хиджиката сделал судорожный вдох, чувствуя головокружение от всего сразу — нехватки воздуха, горячих влажных прикосновений губ к шее, ощущения дрожащего от возбуждения тела под своими пальцами. Руки Гинтоки были, казалось, везде одновременно и этим доводили до исступления. Они совершенно дезориентировали — Хиджиката уже не вполне понимал, что происходит, но готов был отдать свою жизнь, лишь бы это не заканчивалось. Его собственные пальцы скользили по коже Гинтоки настолько бесстыдно и жадно, будто не принадлежали ему.

— Потерпи немного, — тот же парализующий шепот коснулся слуха Хиджикаты, не донося смысла слов. Он осознал его только тогда, когда почувствовал болезненное вторжение холодных липких пальцев в самое уязвимое место на теле — прикосновения к которому всегда были и оставались табу. Хиджиката инстинктивно дернулся назад, упираясь пятками в мятую простынь. Но в тот же момент сильная рука сжала его плечо, не позволяя сдвинуться с места. Эта грубая хватка напомнила ему, где он находится и с кем. Он повернул голову и лишь в тот момент увидел рядом с собой вскрытую баночку лубриканта. Когда только этот…

— Сосредоточься на моих губах, — Гинтоки оставил дорожку поцелуев на пылающей щеке, слегка прикусил мочку, запустил проворный язык внутрь уха. Хиджиката дернул головой, пытаясь избавиться от влажного щекочущего чувства. И тут же вздрогнул от грубого давления пальцев, проникающих в него глубже.

— Черт… — Хиджиката закусил губу и приподнялся на локтях, желая отстраниться от этого болезненного и постыдного ощущения. — Вытащи… — выпалил он в попытках отпихнуть от себя Гинтоки, уперев руку в его плечо.

— Ну нет, — безжалостно ответил тот. — Чего ты ожидал, возбудив меня до одури? — он вынул пальцы и вонзил их вновь, чуть раздвигая внутри и заставляя Хиджикату зашипеть, сжав зубы. — Ты же говорил, что не неженка, так что потерпи еще немного. Потом будет хорошо, — и с этим обещанием Гинтоки второй рукой сжал член Хиджикаты и стал ласкать его одновременно с движениями своих пальцев — не слишком быстро, чтобы не дать ему кончить раньше, чем нужно.

От этих контрастных ощущений болезненного давления и острого наслаждения сознание Хиджикаты становилось мутным. Он откинулся назад, тяжело дыша и пряча лицо в изгибах локтей. Жадное до удовольствий тело всеми способами мечтало отделаться от бунтующего, мешающего сейчас рассудка как от ненужного ограничителя. Гинтоки склонился над Хиджикатой, провел губами по его шее, оставляя красную отметину на нежной коже. Легко прикусил плечо, тут же зализывая след от зубов, запечатлел поцелуй на круглом шрамике от сквозного выстрела.

Гинтоки не мог поверить, что Хиджиката так раскрылся ему, позволил вытворять такое со своим телом, реагировал на прикосновения настолько искренне. Это было чем-то на грани реальности и безумия. Гинтоки хотел большего, хотел раствориться в нем, дать ему еще этого острого наслаждения. Хотел читать его глаза, хотел слушать его голос…

— Эй, — нежно позвал Гинтоки, прекращая свою сладкую пытку и разводя в стороны руки Хиджикаты, заставляя того обнажить лицо. Синие глаза, окаймленные длинными темными ресницами, были затуманены страстью и блестели в тусклом свете комнаты. Приоткрытые, чуть покрасневшие от прикусываний губы жадно втягивали воздух. Гинтоки сглотнул вязкую слюну и еле сдержался, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас — просто от того, насколько эротично сейчас выглядело это лицо.

— Я хочу тебя так сильно, что скоро взорвусь, — признался Гинтоки почти в отчаянии. — А ты? Ты точно этого хочешь? — он сомневался, сможет ли остановиться, но чувствовал, что должен именно сейчас удостовериться в желаниях Хиджикаты, пока все не зашло еще дальше. Гинтоки не хотел потерять его навсегда из-за минутной слабости.

Сквозь туман вожделения, помутивший его разум, не слыша вопроса, Хиджиката посмотрел в манящие глаза цвета густой крови. Он увидел, как на радужке пляшет оранжево-красный отблеск, будто Гинтоки в этот момент смотрел на огонь.

— Когда надо… они сияют, — прошептал Хиджиката, зарываясь пальцами в серебряные кудри. Он словно погрузился в глубокий транс. Его взгляд смотрел куда-то вглубь, а движения были плавными и размеренными, будто это не он только что противился происходящему. Гинтоки был уверен, что сейчас телом Хиджикаты управлял точно не его измученный разум, а все то, что он вытеснил из своего сознания — все постыдные желания и неприемлемые чувства. Чем еще можно было объяснить всю эту непривычную нежность в прикосновениях и взгляде? Гинтоки застыл в замешательстве, нависнув над желанным телом, не понимая, чей голос внутри него сейчас сильнее — похоти или совести.

Тем временем Хиджиката вдоволь наигрался с волосами Гинтоки, надавил ладонью на затылок и притянул к себе, ища его губы своими. Замер на секунду, почувствовав запах клубничного молока, дал их дыханию смешаться. Затем нежно провел языком по нижней губе Гинтоки, от чего тот ощутимо вздрогнул. Они оба задыхались от желания, но чувствовали, что сейчас происходит то, с чем спешить не стоит. Это было больше и важнее, чем просто секс.

Первые осторожные касания губ — каждый из них впервые пробовал на вкус другого мужчину. Воплощал тайное даже для самого себя желание, которое пряталось за закрытой дверью с сотней замков, сорванных в одночасье.

Хиджиката сильнее надавил на голову Гинтоки, заставляя того прижаться плотнее, и углубил поцелуй. Его руки зарывались в белоснежные кудри, поглаживали шею, скользили по щекам, ласкали чувствительные уши. Хиджиката полностью управлял процессом, поворачивая голову Гинтоки под нужным углом, контролируя глубину и скорость поцелуя.

Их дыхание смешивалось и резонировало, сотрясая воздух в комнате. Это был не просто физический контакт, — это чувственное соприкосновение душ, пробуждающее их истинные желания, отбрасывающее лишнее. Что бы ни произошло дальше — будет правильным.

Гинтоки чувствовал, как сильно у него кружится голова, как пульсирует кровь в висках, как наэлектризован воздух вокруг. Он в жизни не испытывал такого сексуального напряжения, как в этот момент. Он не знал, чего хотел больше — бесконечного продолжения этой соблазнительной пытки или скорейшей разрядки. Но его кипящее тело уже сдалось: рука исступленно шарила по кровати в поисках квадратика алюминиевой фольги.

Гинтоки сделал над собой усилие и разорвал поцелуй, чуть отстранился. Хиджиката продолжил тянуться к нему губами, но не найдя встречного движения, приоткрыл глаза. Их взгляды, заволоченные желанием, соприкоснулись.

— Будет немного больно, — прошептал Гинтоки, склоняясь ниже и подхватывая одну ногу Хиджикаты под коленом. — Приготовься. Я постараюсь понежнее. Если будет нестерпимо, скажи.

— Что… — Хиджиката с трудом фокусировался на смысле слов, и до конца понял, только содрогнувшись от резкой боли в следующую секунду. Наваждение развеялось мгновенно, разум обрушился, будто после обморока, заполняя голову тяжелым жидким свинцом. Хиджиката шумно выпустил воздух из легких, сжал зубы до скрежета и вцепился пальцами в плечи Гинтоки. — Подожди… — лоб моментально покрылся испариной, челка прилипла к коже. — Ты шутишь… он не войдет…

— Расслабься немного, — попросил Гинтоки, медленно и сосредоточенно продолжая пробиваться сквозь тугое кольцо мышц. Он подхватил вторую ногу Хиджикаты и чуть сильнее прижал того к постели своим весом. — Тогда должно быть не так больно.

— Да как я… — чтобы не издать крик от очередной волны удушающего давления внутри, Хиджиката впился зубами в плечо Гинтоки, оставляя красные отметины.

— Так тоже можно, — дернувшись от укуса, напряженно прошептал Гинтоки ему на ухо. Он чувствовал, как Хиджиката сдавливает его все сильнее, и это было одновременно и болезненно, и восхитительно. Настолько, что сдерживаться было чудовищно сложно.

— Эй, — Гинтоки ласково провел рукой по темным волосам. — Я весь внутри тебя.  
Тяжело дыша, Хиджиката откинул голову на простыни и со спутанными чувствами взглянул на него. Чуть прикрытые глаза влажно блестели.

— Еще больно?

Хиджиката отрицательно помотал головой.

— Вот и хорошо, — улыбнулся Гинтоки, ласково зачесывая пальцами со лба влажную челку. Легко коснулся губами век, успокаивая. — Я могу начинать двигаться?

Хиджиката вздрогнул и снова мотнул головой. С откинутыми назад волосами и этим растерянным выражением его лицо выглядело поразительно мило.

— Ну и что прикажешь тогда делать? — усмехнулся Гинтоки. — Давай договоримся, — он нежно провел руками по бедрам Хиджикаты. — Я закончу начатое, а ты «отомстишь» мне за это в следующий раз так, как сам захочешь. Мм?

Глаза Хиджикаты удивленно моргнули в ответ на это предложение, на синей радужке заблестели серебряные блики. Губы приоткрылись, будто хотели произнести слова, но прозвучал лишь напряженный выдох. Вместо ответа Хиджиката чуть приподнялся на локтях, обхватил обеими руками голову Гинтоки и с силой потянул вниз к своему лицу.

— Мне чертовски нравится твой способ сказать «да», — губы Гинтоки растянулись в довольной улыбке, прежде чем позволили увлечь себя в новый долгий поцелуй.

Не отрываясь от губ Хиджикаты, Гинтоки начал медленно двигаться, пробуя проникать внутрь под разными углами. Он чувствовал, как сильно дрожит разгоряченное тело под его ладонями, как чужие пальцы крепко цепляются за его шею и плечи. Поцелуй стал рваным, больше похожим на короткие атаки губ в перерывах между вдохами.  
При очередном проникающем движении Хиджиката ощутимо дернулся всем телом и закусил губу:

— Мм, — он еле удержался от стона и с силой зажмурил глаза.

— Здесь, да? — хищно блеснул зубами Гинтоки, крепче впился пальцами в бедра Хиджикаты и начал сильнее вбиваться в найденную точку, доводя его до беспамятства и наслаждаясь болезненным удовольствием на его лице.

Эти ритмичные движения сводили Хиджикату с ума. Он чувствовал кожу Гинтоки, запах Гинтоки, губы Гинтоки. Чувствовал, как Гинтоки заполняет его изнутри, чувствовал, как Гинтоки обволакивает его снаружи всем своим естеством. Он хотел эти руки больше всего на свете, но теперь боялся потерять себя в этом цепком желанном плену. Слишком велик оказался соблазн отдаться полностью этому чувству.

— Подожди… — Хиджиката уперся рукой в плечо Гинтоки, с трудом успевая дышать. — Не так быс… хах… — он с силой зажал рот ладонью, пытаясь не лишиться контроля от острого наслаждения, пронзавшего его насквозь. — Я сейчас…

— Давай, — прошептал Гинтоки, чувствуя, что тоже уже на пределе, и его рука начала терзать болезненно пульсирующий, истекающий смазкой член Хиджикаты в том же безумном ритме, в котором сам Гинтоки вбивался в его тело.

Хиджиката почувствовал, как из глаз брызнули слезы. Его свободная рука крепко сжала простынь, дернула, раскурочивая постельное белье. Ладонь, прикрывающая рот, уже не спасала, и он впился зубами в основание большого пальца, но все равно не смог удержать внутри предательский стон.

— Ги… Гин-то-ки, — одними губами беззвучно произнес Хиджиката, судорожно глотая воздух, и чувствуя, как гаснут последние вспышки сознания…

***

— Кто там? — послышалось за дверью в ответ на стук.

— Обслуживание номеров, блять, — спокойно ответил Гинтоки, стоя в коридоре.

Щелкнул замок, и в проеме двери показалась светловолосая голова Сого.

— Данна, — наигранно удивился он, скомкивая в руках салфетку и выбрасывая ее за плечо вглубь комнаты. — Какими судьбами?

— За руки здороваться не будем, пожалуй, — взгляд Гинтоки был, как всегда, безразличен, но в голосе послышалась усмешка.

— Ооо, кстати, понравился ли вам подарок от нашего штаба? — невинно спросил Сого. — Слышал, вы были в восторге. Я рад, что мы смогли вам угодить. Даже немного удивлен, насколько…

— Ты писал, что хорошо все подготовил, — перебил его Гинтоки. — Я пришел за его сменной одеждой.

— О, — на этот раз в глазах Сого действительно мелькнула тень удивления. — Вы зря беспокоитесь, данна. Я все сделаю. Я даже завел его будильник на завтра.

— Дай сюда его чертову одежду, Окита-кун, — угрожающе улыбаясь самыми уголками губ, Гинтоки протянул руку. — И меч. И исподнее не забудь, малолетний вор мужских трусов.

— Данна, вы меня удивляете… Ну, раз вы так просите, — Сого скрылся в глубине комнаты и через несколько секунд вернулся с бумажным пакетом с витыми ручками. — Меч все это время был в вашем номере. Посмотрите в шкафчике у входа. Остальное я собрал тут, держите, — он протянул пакет, но замер на мгновение. — Кстати, данна, вы ведь наверняка хотите заработать? У меня есть выгодное предложение, — он исподлобья вперился в Гинтоки своими большими янтарными глазами. — Я отдам вам всю свою рождественскую премию, если вы в красках расскажете мне о том, что произошло за стеной, — его губы расползлись в улыбке истого маньяка. — Как выглядел этот ублюдок Хиджиката, когда вы его трахали? Он умолял остановиться? Ему было страшно? Он сопротивлялся? Он плакал от боли и стыда? Какое выражение было на его лице, когда он кончал? Я умираю от любопытства!

Гинтоки спокойно выслушал эту садистскую тираду, ни разу не моргнув. Затем забрал из руки Сого пакет и отвернулся.

— Переигрываешь, Окита-кун, — заметил Гинтоки, направляясь обратно в сторону своего номера. Но в следующее мгновение остановился. — Раз уж ты такой откровенный сегодня, ответь лучше на вопрос. — он обернулся. — Почему ты позвал сюда именно меня?

— Данна, — Сого вернул своему лицу спокойное выражение, мягко переступил порог комнаты и оперся плечом о дверной косяк. — Я думаю, вы уже прекрасно понимаете, что вас выбрал не я.

— Ты… — Гинтоки развернулся и бросил на Сого изумленный взгляд.

— Мне до смерти надоело смотреть на то, как он опять ходит по тем же граблям, что и раньше. Все также уверенно и с упоением. За столько лет он совершенно не изменился. Как будто вокруг него одни слепые идиоты. Как будто никто не замечает, что вся его надменная броня рушится каждый раз, как только он пересекается с вами. В последнее время это стало так невыносимо скучно, что я решил развеселить себя этим представлением. Все-таки Хиджиката-сан максимально эффективен тогда, когда у него осталось 3 HP и ноль защиты.

— Ну и как тебе шоу? — выдержав небольшую паузу, поинтересовался Гинтоки, в очередной раз удивляясь проницательности этого парня.

— Стоит признать, — Сого кивнул в сторону номера, где проходило «представление». — Он даже превзошел мои ожидания. А вот вы свою роль недоиграли, данна. По моему сценарию вашему персонажу полагалось быть жестче.

Гинтоки приподнял бровь, мельком заглянул Сого в глаза. Потом развернулся и продолжил путь в сторону своей двери.

— Ты меня с кем-то путаешь, Окита-кун. Мой персонаж всегда был пусечкой, — Гинтоки замер на пороге. — Кстати, его телефон я отключил. Передай Горилле, пусть завтра сам замещает своего заместителя и даст ему отдохнуть хоть немного. Рождество все-таки, — мягко добавил он и скрылся за дверью, щелкнув затвором.

— Хаа, как интересно, — тихо произнес Сого. — Кто бы подумал, что и вы тоже, данна… — и его глаза еще некоторое время наблюдали за закрытой дверью.


End file.
